The Cyrodiilic Chronicles
by Psycoticlese
Summary: A tale of two Strangers seen by others as dispicable and useless on a jouney toy make it to the top of the assassin ranks.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cyrodiilic Chronicles**_

**Chapter 1**

**_"Hello?" an Argonian shouted as he got up from his bed, "Anyone there?" He reached for his Thieves Dagger when he was suddenly tapped on the neck." Who's there!?" he demanded as he spun around to find the room was empty. He tightened his grip on the dagger as he edged toward the door. He froze when he heard the creaking of the floor behind him. He spun around once more to find an empty room before him. "Show yourself, Coward!" he screamed. Then someone started knocking on his door._**

**_"Hey quiet down in there," the innkeeper yelled through the door, "some of us are trying to sleep" The inn fell silent for a while until a shriek was heard from downstairs. The Argonian grabbed his bow and arrows and carefully proceeded downstairs._**

**_"You there stop!" the Argonian shouted at the man coming out of the trap door near the entrance. He leapt for the door but he was not fast enough and within a heartbeat he was pinned to the door with an arrow. As the Argonian crept closer he could see that he was a dark elf and also that his fangs were dripping blood. "A Vampire eh?" he said in surprise, "So you were the one in my room."_**

**_"Yeah." he replied in pain " What's it to ya?"_**

**_" Oh, no reason I just wanted to offer you a choice." the Argonian said easily, "I can offer you, a cure. You would like that, wouldn't you? No more sucking blood. No more sneaking around at night, and your really going to like this one, going out in daylight."_**

**_"Yeah right," he said in disbelief, "I happen to know that if I want that I would need to join the mages guild and get five grand soul gems."_**

**_"Oh yeah," the Argonian said reaching into his pocket, "Like these?" He took out sixteen of most magnificent soul gems anyone had ever seen. "If you want I could spare some for your cause."_**

**_"Really you'd do that for me?" he said in amazement, "That's ama--. Wait a minute? What's the catch? Do I have to turn you into a vampire first; do I have to kill someone? Or do those gems cost an extremely outrageous price?"_**

**_"Ok there's a catch, but it's not what you think." the Argonian said, "All that I ask is that you join me and my pirate crew."_**

**_"Sure, but do I get to kill anyone?" the vampire asked_**

**_" Certainly." the Argonian agreed, "what's a pirate crew without a little bloodshed. "By the way my name is Spike, and you are?"_**

**_"Crimson," he said calmly, "Now I don't mean to be rude or anything but you seem to have impaled me, and I would very much like for you to get me off of this door before I decide to take it out myself, and kill that innkeeper." Spike turned around and looked at the innkeeper who was currently giving the vampire angry looks._**

**_"Okay, now this might sting a little." Spike said as he prepared to remove the arrow the old fashioned way. "Remember if you change your mind just say, ok. Now in three! two! one!" and with a gut wrenching yelp the arrow was removed from Crimson's left shoulder, and Crimson fell to his knees. "C'mon, we'd better go." Spike said reaching for Crimson 's hand. When Crimson grabbed his hand his shoulder seemed to glow and with a puff of smoke the wound along with the pain was gone._**

**_"Oh an assassin and a mage? I can see you will be a worthy ally in the future." Crimson said as he stood up._**

**_" As your first officially mission you must rob this place and leave no casualties, you got me?" Spike whispered, " I'll be waiting outside on my horse." Spike waited a few minutes until he heard several gasps and muffled demands, there was some clinking, and some begging shortly followed after by a large thud. The door swung open and Crimson walked out with a large bag hung over his shoulder. He walked up and climbed on the back of his horse._**

**_"I met the requirements now lets go." Crimson said._**

**_As they arrived early in the morning Crimson was impatiently waiting until they got to the ship. " I don't think that I've been quite honest with you" Spike confessed._**

**_"There's no ship is there? Oh god now I'm going to burn to death in the morning sun, perfect." Crimson groaned in frustration_**

**_" Oh no there's a ship it just... not at the docks. So we're going to take another path, and don't worry we will be inside. They arrived at anvil castle just in time, as they got inside they were suddenly stopped by the guards._**

**_"Stop, you violated the law, pay the court a fine, or serve your sentence. Your stolen goods are now forfeit." one guard yelled._**

**_" And what does he owe you guys?" Spike asked_**

**_" Actually since he is a vampire he must be executed immediately." another guard replied._**

**_"You turned me in to the guards!" Crimson shouted before he was muffled by Spike's hand._**

**_"Well you don't need to worry because I was just passing by to get an Elven arrow to do away with him." Spike lied._**

**_"Ok but the law requires us to escort you to your destination." Said the first guard. When they had gotten to the smith the guards left. There was a moment of silence._**

**_"C'mon we'd better get going before those guards come back." Spike said quietly. They walked through the halls for a while until they came to a dead end._**

**_"Now what?" Crimson asked "Are you going to kill me now?"_**

**_"Nope, In fact I'd like to say that you passed" Spike said happily. Crimson stood there clueless for a moment._**

**_"Passed what?" he asked._**

**_"Proving your loyalty to me even in a life or death situation means that you have passed my trust test." Spike replied, "Now help me with this pillar." They pulled on the pillar carved in the wall for a few seconds and then it finally budged and when it came out the wall plunged down revealing a secret passageway. "After you."_**

**_"So where am I going now?" Crimson asked._**

**_"Just take a left here." Spike instructed. They reached a small door at the end of the passage. as they went though Crimson lit up a torch to find that he was no longer in the castle but underneath it._**

**_"Please tell me that we're here." Crimson groaned impatiently._**

**_"Its not too far." Spike said as he jumped into a pool of shin deep water. As they went through a second door Crimson's face was stunned in amazement._**


	2. Chapter 2

The Cyrodiilic Chronicles

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"Whoa!" Crimson exclaimed, "How did you find this place?"**_

_**"Well, it was mostly rumors," Spike replied, "but I never would have found this place if I hadn't tried to pickpocket the countess, But enough about that. Let me tell you about most of the crew. First there is Jak Silver he's the supplier of the crew he can get you almost anything, but he asks that you don't ask about his sources. You will find him in the lower deck of the ship. Then there's Korven Kren He is a spymaster and will train you in sneaking, you can also buy spells and armor from him. Then there is Tahm Blackwell he sells spells and scrolls and will train you in security. Then our archer Melliwin the Mongrel she will teach you in marksmanship as well as sell to you anything related to archery, and last there is Khafiz he's our smuggler and will teach you how to smooth talk anyone.**_

_**"I don't mean to be rude but you really didn't need to tell me that bit of information." Crimson exclaimed. "I just wanna kick back and relax here for a while without any troubles or … do you hear that?" Suddenly a whole battalion of Legion soldiers burst through the door. **_

_**"Halt, you all have been sentenced to death by hanging, by order of the countess of anvil." Shouted a legion soldier.**_

_**"To Arms!" Spike shouted as he drew his sword, "quick Crimson follow me." They ran as fast as they could while the sounds of metal on metal filled the cavern. They dashed into the captain's quarters and locked the door.**_

_**"You're not just gonna leave them out there to die are you?" Crimson questioned as he caught his breath.**_

_**"Of course not we're going to help them but not right now," Spike Replied, "I know those guys, they'll take out at least three soldiers before they even get nicked by a sword." He opened up his closet and drawers to reveal some of the finest armor and weapons in Cyrodiil. " Now suit up and get out there." When they were both filly equipped in an assortment of Glass, Deadric, and Ebony armor & weapons, they charged out of the quarters to find the room still full of guards and thieves. They both looked at each other and with in a blink of an eye, they were in the battle. After a few minutes of bloodshed and gore the thieves could see that they were winning, and with the loud shout of "Retreat" from a soldier the victory was made all the more sweeter. Just then Spike stood In front of the exit with his sword drawn. "We cannot let them leave and tell of our hide away." He shouted.**_

_**"Stop!!" Shouted Crimson from the back of the cavern, "We cannot let them leave but we don't have to kill them. I guess what I am trying to say is we could lock up the highest ranked and kill the foot soldiers.**_

_**"Excellent idea Crimson," Spike agreed, " but where could we lock up these peons?"**_

_**"We could use the storage room" Tahm suggested, "it has a steel gat on it that I'm sure we could lock up."**_

_**"Does anyone else have a suggestion?" Crimson questioned.**_

_**"I say we lock 'em up to the poles in the lower cavern," said Jak Silver, " that way when the tide comes in they will all drown in their heavy legion Armour." **_

**_"I'm in favor of Tahm's Idea" Spike exclaimed. After a while they had found the highest-ranking soldier and took him into the lower deck of the ship for interrogation, but the soldier wouldn't talk. "Well since you're not talking I think that we'll have to resort to torture. Tell me soldier how long do you think it would take for a torch to heat your Armour enough to have completely charred your skin." A drop of sweat dripped down the soldiers face, but he still refused to talk._**

**_"I'm Okay, he's not talking," Crimson said, "so lets just kill him and get it over with." He commanded two thieves to tie heavy rocks to his gauntlets and take him to the bridge. "Remember don't push him over until the tide comes in fully you got it." As time went on water began to fill the lower cavern. As the tide got higher the soldier could only sit there worriedly._**

_**" Well I think that that is as high as it's going to get," Spike said "So do you have any last words?"**_

_**"I-i-s there a-an alternative?" the soldier questioned, "I mean can I live by doing something for you"**_

_**"I dunno..." Spike said slyly, "what with all of the bounty and whatnot and --"**_

_**"I don't want to die! All I have left in the world is my role in the legion." the soldier angrily shouted, there was a short pause then it came to him, "Wait, I know how we can do this and we both get something in return."**_

**_"We're listening." Crimson said in interest, "but how can we trust you?"_**

_**" I know this is going to sound weird, but I have a place where your vampire friend can stay," the soldier Begged.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Cyrodiilic Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**_"Okay so hear me out," the soldier pleaded, "a couple of weeks back me and my men were given an assignment to kill some guy that goes by the name of Vile. We looked for days and had found no clues leading to his whereabouts, when we were just about to give up we heard a splatter coming from just outside of Leyawin's walls. When had gotten to the place we found a pool of blood with a trail leading from it. So of course we followed the bloody trail, and we gained speed we could see a torch in the distance. My partner went back to alert the city guard whilst I followed the criminal. As I got closer I could see that he was dragging an unconscious man by the feet. I was able to get in front of him and get a better view of him it was a strange man with dark blue skin and a crunched face."_**

**_" Get to the point already man!" Spike said in boredom._**

**_The soldier continued, "Well anyway I followed him back to a trapdoor where I cut him down on the spot. I continued down the trapdoor where I had found my self in an underground temple of some sorts. I had followed the hallways for a while when I had come to a Shrine Room. I continued along down the corridor when I entered a shrine room with dozens upon dozens of skeletal fingers protruding from the walls and floors with ghastly sculptures set on the wall as if to be pleading to the shrine for salvation, and at the bottom of the shrine stood a cloaked man praying to the monstrosity. I believe he called it Sithis and so I assumed that this place was built for a member of the dark brotherhood. I silently drew my weapon, and proceeded down a flight of stairs toward the man. As I got closer I could hear the man praying to the statue, and as I drew even closer I could see he was not alone. A dark figure loomed over him. I got as close as I could and hid in the space between the staircase and the cavern wall. I watched in suspense as the figure from behind lifted a dagger above his head, and in one swift move the dagger was in the praying mans back a small cry came from the man and he fell to the ground. The assassin seemed to say something about the Nightmother and how the other had displeased and dishonored her. I immediately made the deduction that he too was from the dark brotherhood as well. He walked out of there silently and I'm absolutely positive that he saw me, yet he didn't acknowledge the fact that I was there."_**

**_"And what does this have to do with Crimson?" Jak Silver asked._**

**_The soldier replied, "Well when we had started the initial attack on this place I could see your friend here wearing the same clothes as that man who killed the man praying at the alter, and had assumed that he was one of them."_**

**_"That was along time ago, and although I am still technically one of them as you put it I hate to think of myself as one of them, and for reminding me of my past you will DIE!" Crimson shouted as he put his blade against the soldier's throat._**

**_"Wait!" the soldier pleaded, "I-I'd imagine th-that you wouldn't l-like to be a v-vampire anymore."_**

**_Crimson replied as he took the blade from the soldier's throat, "I'm listening."_**

**_"This guy is said to have found an instant Cure for Vampirism, but first you must promise to let me and my men go and I'll tell you all that you need to know." He said taking a map out of his breastplate, "and don't worry we won't tell about your little establishment down here." _**

**_"I've got a better deal," Spike said taking the map from his hands, "how about you join us we let your men go if agree not to squeal on us. Oh and keep in mind that we have our sources that will tell us where your men are, and also keep in mind that half of us are highly trained assassins." after a minute of silence the soldier agreed._**

**_"Okay I'll do it but just give me a minute to talk to my men," the soldier said. He was released form the large stone tied to his forearms and started walking towards the caverns. A few minutes had passed and he came back to the pirates with a look of disappointment his face "Well, after a discussion with my men, we have decided that we'd rather die then join you!" He drew his sword and the rest of the legion soldiers came from behind him ready to continue the onslaught._**

**_"Awww, that's too bad, and you would have made such a good minion." Crimson said readying himself. Within seconds the cavern was filled with the battle cries of the soldiers and pirates. The battle went on for a few hours until only one soldier remained. "I'm no judge but I hereby sentence you to death by barrage of arrows. Jack, Spike Help me tie him to the mast of the ship down there!" The task was finished with little struggle from the soldier. They gathered the men and they each received their bows from Melliwin the Mongrel and took their places. Since Crimson was the newest pirate he ordered the barrage. "Ready!!," he instructed, "Aim!!..." There was a short pause in the cavern and the soldier held his breath. "FIRE!!" the pirates let loose their arrows and even though many bounced off the Armour several had made it through. The soldiers quivering stopped and the crew went to tend to their wounds." too bad I won't see that lair anytime soon._**

**_Spike waved the map he had taken from the soldier in Crimson face, "Don't be so sure."_**

**_" But its all the by leyawin there is no way I could make it down There without being burnt to a crisp." Crimson said sadly_**

**_"Okay, okay," Spike replied, "I know how you could get down there in one piece. I read somewhere that if vampires feed on someone during night they can go out safely during the day, and it's always been a dream of mine to become one of them okay. So take my blood during the night and we'll head out in the morning okay?" there was a short pause "I'll tell you what, think about it and if you are okay with it, can pay me a little visit tonight?" _**

**_Crimson Nodded._**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cyrodiilic Chronicles**

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning Spike woke up to find two holes on the nape of his neck and small amounts of blood on his pillow. He then had some venison and an apple and went around waking everyone up. As everyone gathered on the deck of the ship he began to give a short speech. "Well, I am pleased to announce that we will be going plundering today," everyone had a smile on their faces, and waited in anticipation of who would be made the leader of this operation. "I will be leaving for a few days with Crimson to find this Deepscorn Hollow which I have recently obtained the directions to. So with that in mind one of you will have to lead this plundering expedition. So with That in Mind Korven Kren, I know you haven't had any experience in the field I'm leaving you all in Charge!" A look of confusion wiped across everyone's faces. "This means that you all will have to make discussions as a team and therefore operate more complex and elaborate heists. One More thing a thought came to me in a dream last night. You all will wear these," Spike reached into a sack and pull a few dozen black robes. "I've sewn over the faces with a thin fabric so you can see out but no one can see in."**

**"Ingenious!" Melliwin exclaimed, "If we can time our actions properly witnesses will think we are one person, and if the Argonians keep their tails underneath the cloaks."**

**"Yes, but there is one problem," Jak pointed out, " how will we be able to tell each other apart?"**

**Spike continued, "well I see two ways: you could all use different weapons, or a less conspicuous way is to each wear different gauntlets. And if you do mind we are wasting sunlight, Crimson and me best be leaving and we're taking one of your horses okay Melliwin?" She nodded her head and Spike and Crimson left.**

**It was mid-day as they turned off of the red ring to the green road. "So what's it like?" Spike asked Crimson**

**"What's what like?" he replied**

**"Sucking someone's blood."**

**"Well," he started, well it's just licking a wound, I pierce the skin with my fangs and drink what comes out, and I'm not exactly sure how I spread the disease to others they just … turn."**

**"I've heard that vampires are vile creatures that rip into the flesh."**

"**Not at all. Well under the right circumstances yes but not usually." They were beginning to come up to Bravil so they pulled up their hoods.**

"**The right circumstances?" Questioned Spike**

"**Well, the reason we drink human blood is because it has much more flavor, other blood tastes bitter and disgusting to us. We may be dark creatures but we still have principles. Usually when we are making long distance trips we must spend daytime in abandoned mines and caves, not coming into contact with humans. The longer we don't drink human blood the more our primal instincts kick in, and the damage from the sun becomes more severe. I've seen vampires char in mere seconds whilst a well fed Vampire can go hours in the sun with only the feeling of slight tingling."**

"**So how long will it take me to turn?" Spike asked.**

"**For you I'm guessing about 2, no three days tops." They came to a fork in the road, "which way now?"**

**Spike Pulled out his map and said, "Across the river this place is right in the Topal Bay. I'm guessing about 2 hours."**

"**Good I need a rest sometime soon I'm usually asleep now." They were passing Leyawin now.**

"**Here take some of this I'll take some of this, only a little though" Spike Handed Crimson a small bottle of a liquidly substance.**

"**By the Nine! Are you serious? You want me to drink some skooma?!" He said after sniffing the bottle **

**Spike replied in an assuring voice "Hey man that's some Quality stuff Guaranteed to keep you awake the rest of the way, and besides I put an intelligence potion in there to even things out."**

"**Okay but I'm trusting you," Crimson took a sip and within seconds seemed perkier. With the energy of the skooma picking him up but with the intelligence potion not slowing him down. He wasn't bouncing off the walls though so that was a good thing.**

"**When it does happen, can you please show me the guide lines? To be completely honest with you I'm pretty nervous." Spike Admitted.**

"**Sure don't worry, you know since the thought of having you as a fellow Vampire around has sunk in, I think I'll stay a Vampire for a bit longer to see what it's like having someone there to watch my back.**

**As they got to the edge of the forest they could see what used to be a house on a small island "Oh no, I looks like Deepscorn Hollow slid into the bay." Crimson said with saddened yet frustrated voice.**

"**Don't worry Crimson, if that was the place it doesn't look like a Shrine to Sithis could fit into there."**

"**Perhaps I could be of some assistance," a voice whispered from behind them. They spun around to see a member of the dark brotherhood standing behind them.**

"**Who are you?" Demanded Crimson as he pulled his deadric sword.**

"**Oh come now brother forgotten your family already? I suppose it is hard to notice skilled assassin following you but made all the harder whilst drinking skooma, Honestly brother I thought you were better than that." Replied the assassin calmly.**

**Crimson quickly asked, " Why did you follow us? What do you want? I did nothing wrong Ocheeva! I obeyed the Tenants You Banished me as soon as I got back from my mission with no explanation!**

"**Which is exactly why I'm here, for an apology" Ocheeva explained.**

"**Why apologize? I thought you said I killed a Speaker."**

"**Its about that." Ocheeva spoke, "you see, it appears someone has turned traitorous and has killed members of the dark brotherhood we are trying to keep this a secret but it's only a matter of time before it spills out. It appears that you, Crimson were part of his plan when we got too close he gave you the dead drop letter ordering you to kill a member of the dark brotherhood causing the blame to go to you. Just recently a brother has found and killed the traitor, unfortunately the an claimed one last life before he was ended."**

"**So you just expect him to go back to you guys?" Spike Protested**

**Ocheeva sighed "I wish it was that easy but for now all I can do is offer him his life back, We were the only ones who would take him in when all other shunned him from civilization. The place you are looking for lies just down there." Ocheeva pointed, "I had watched him he would always dive into the water and would not surface for several days at a time."**

"**I will think about it, but until then I will just have to think about it I do not know if I can just forgive something as large as this." Crimson said.**

"**Oh and if you do choose to join us you friend is more than qualified to come too." And with those last words she cloaked herself and was off.**

"**I'll go check up ahead." Spike said he than jumped into the water and surfaced 30 seconds later, "yeah threes a door down here now c'mon it looks unlocked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cyrodiilic Chronicles**

**Chapter 5**

As Spike and Crimson surfaced they drew their daggers and continued out of the Topal Waters. Immediately on their left was a small storage room that they rummaged through but mannaged to find nothing but a silver claymore and some poisons hidden deep in the back. They found another room which looked as though it was lived in. As they continedfurther the came upon an unconcious man. He was collapsed on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "By the Nine, what happened here?" inquired Crimson. They edged closer and saw no signs of life.

Spike leaned in to feel a pulse but it was useless. The man had been dead for some time now and was starting to stink up the place. "Come over here and help me get rid of the body." They carried him into the forest an left him for the trolls. They headed back to the hollow and went to sleep.

Crimson found himself standing in a field that stretched on as far as the eye could see he took a step forward but felt a sharp pain on his back before his foot touched the ground. He looked back to see that he had been "hooked" to a tree. His back was bleeding and he couldn't reach the metal piece stuck into his back. As he took a step backward he felt an even greater pain on his chest He looked down to see two very larch hooks that literally went into his chest and were hooked around his ribs and latched to another tree. He looked around to see that he was no longer in a field but in a world of Black there were no walls, as were there no floor and ceiling. Now the pain was all over his body the trees had disapeared. Instead they were a series of gears and pullies that sprang to life. The sting of the hooks, now all over him was agonizing. He closed his eyes and hoped for death, but nothing came only the unbearable torture was felt. He heard a small crunch and his body rattled slightly. He opened his eyes long enough to see his rib cage being ripped apart and his entrails fall to the pits of hell where small demons devoured them. With a gut wrenching yelp he sat up in his bed. It was all a dream.

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait I've just been REALLY busy I hope you enjoy this and please review this I'm always eager to get som helpful thoughts and tips

P.S sorry this chaper is so short I just needed to get this incredibly evil scene out of the way


End file.
